


Entscheidungen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>„Frank, weißt du, was mir heute ein Kollege am Telefon erzählt hat?“</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entscheidungen

Boerne und Thiel lagen abends im Bett und unterhielten sich noch ein wenig über den vergangenen Tag.  
„Frank, weißt du, was mir heute ein Kollege am Telefon erzählt hat?“  
„Nein, aber ich schätze, dass du es mir gleich sagen wirst.“  
„Einer seiner Bekannten hat seine Freundin vor eine Entscheidung gestellt, entweder sie gibt ihre riesige Puppensammlung weg oder er zieht aus.“  
„Aha. Das ist ja dämlich.“ Thiel gähnte herzhaft. „Wofür hat sie sich entschieden?“  
„Für die Puppen!“  
„Ui, na ja, sie wird ihre Gründe gehabt haben.“  
„Hm, ja.“ Boerne drückte einen Kuss auf Thiels Wange. „Ich würde dich ja nie vor so eine blöde Entscheidung stellen.“  
„Na, davon gehe ich fest aus, dass du so was Doofes nicht tun würdest.“ Thiel kuschelte sich etwas stärker an ihn und schloss die Augen.  
„Aber ... Nur rein theoretisch, du müsstest dich aus irgendeinem Grund entscheiden ... Zwischen mir und deiner St. Pauli-Fanartikelsammlung. Dann würdest du dich natürlich für mich entscheiden.“  
Keine Reaktion von Thiel.  
„Das würdest du doch. Oder?“  
Thiel schlug seine Augen wieder auf und grinste ihn an. „Da muss ich jetzt mal glatt kurz überlegen.“  
„Frank, ich finde das nur bedingt lustig, ich ...“  
Das Grinsen wurde breiter. „Ich werde ja wohl noch überlegen dürfen, wie viel Geld ich ungefähr für meine Sammlung bekommen würde.“


End file.
